Angiris Council
The Angiris Council was the ruling body of the High Heavens. It was made up of five archangels, each one embodying one of the aspects of Anu, the first being in creation and the embodiment of the side of light. The five members were: Imperius, the archangel of Valor, Auriel, the archangel of Hope, Itherael, the archangel of Fate, Tyrael , the archangel of Justice and the eldest of all angel kind, Malthael, the former archangel of Wisdom and later angel of Death. After the Worldstone was stolen by Inarius and the subsequent discovery of Sanctuary and the Nephalem, the Council voted to see what the fate of the new world and its inhabitants would be. As it happened, the world was spared from destruction with a 3-1 vote in favor of keeping the world. After the discovery of Sanctuary, the Council's membership diminished dramatically when Malthael left the Heavens and later, after coming to blows with Imperius over the High Heavens' inability to work with the human race, Tyrael, who tore his wings off and fell, as a mortal, to Sanctuary as the 'Falling Star'. The remaining Council later survived an attack by the Prime Evil, Diablo, when the Burning Hells invaded Heaven itself. After the defeat of the demon, the Council later argued over what the fate of the Black Soulstone was going to be. However the decision was taken out of their hands when the Soulstone was stolen, first by Tyrael and the newly reformed Horadrim and later Malthael, the latter of whom would later use it against Sanctuary in an attempt to finish the Great Conflict by destroying humanity. Battle vs. Istari (by Deathblade 100) Angiris: Istari: Pandemonium Fortress, Pandemonium A demon screechs as black blood pours from a stab wound in its chest. Tyrael wrenches his sword, El'druin, from the creature's chest before turning back to his fellow Council members: Malthael, Auriel, Itherael and Imperius. As the Council recovered from the brief skirmish with Baal's minions, the sound of fighting filled the air. The five Angels headed further into the Fortress to find the source of the combat. The Angiris Council land in a chamber of the Pandemonium Fortress. As they land, the Council is faced by a group of five old men with staves. Two of them carried a bow and a quiver of arrows, while one of them had a sword at his side. As the two groups faced each other, Pallando and Alatar both knocked arrows to their bows and fired. One of the arrows strikes into ground next to Itherael, the other missed completely. Itherael teleports towards the two Blue Wizards longsword raised, however a thrust from Glamdring punctued the angel's chest. The Archangel of Fate looks down at the glowing wound before collapsing. Imperius raised his spear, Solarion, before ordering the Council to battle. Auriel sent Al'Maiesh forward which wrapped around Pallandro, burning him. As one of the two Blue Wizards collapsed, a bolt of lightning struck Auriel before an arrow pierced the angel's chest. Radagast shuffled towards Pallandro and started to mutter a healing spell before Malthael appeared behind the three wizards, shotels crossed over his chest. Gandalf shouted a warning, seconds before Malthael swung the shotels at Radagast and Alatar, severing their heads. Saruman blasted Malthael with lightning before telekinetically thowing the angel into a wall of the Pandemonium Fortress. The Archangel of Wisdom spread his wings and took flight before, Gandalf threw the angel to the ground before driving Glamdring into his chest. Imperius, filled with rage at the deaths of his colleagues, flew towards the wounded Pallandro and drove Solarion into the wizard's back. As Imperius turned, he notice Gandalf and Saruman engaging Tyrael. Tyrael took to the air, landing on a ledge. Gandalf fired a blast of lightning at the Archangel of Justice forcing Tyrael back to the ground. The two engaged in a brief sword duel before, Tyrael thrust at Gandalf. Tyrael stood shocked as Eld'ruin phased through the wizard, before Gandalf slashed with Glamdring bringing Tyrael to the ground. As the Archange of Justice collapsed, Imperius threw Solarion at Gandalf pinning the wizard to a pillar. Saruman fired a barrage of lighting and fire at Imperius, who promptly flew out of the way. Opening his hand, Imperius raised the various staffs, swords and other weapons in the room and threw them at the white wizard. As Saruman fell to his knees, he looked up in fear before Imperius uttered one final warning: "This is for my friends, Nephalem", before summoning Solarion back to his hand and pinning the wizard to the floor. Imperius looked around at the bodies of his fallen friends before flying back to the Heavenly Host outside. Expert's Opinion The Angiris Council won due to their superior experience and teamwork. The only effective fighter on the Istari side was Gandalf while the main effective fighters for the Angiris Council were Imperius, Tyrael and Malthael. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Cardinal Virtues (by Godzillavkk) AC(5) CV(5) The Heavens shine with the glory of angels. But at the Gates, something is amiss. A bright swirling vortex of light has appeared above the gates. The Angiris Council has arrived. "I knew they would arrive at this point." announces Ithereal. Soon, the Cardinal Virtues descend from the vortex and land at the gates of Heaven. "What... what are they?" asks Tyrael. "They are Angels, but they are different from us. They wield the Light and are native to Heaven, but their anatomy is different then ours." replies Malthael. "Open the gates in the name of Jubilleous the Creator." announces Fortitudo. "What do you want?" asks Auriel. "To Revive Jubilleous the Creator and destroy the Mortal Realm" replies Glamor. Tyrael draws El'drun. Heaven has voted to allow the Mortal Realm to continue to exist! Imperius steps foreward and summons Sloarion. "As much as I despise the humans, I must obey Heavens Will" announces the grouchy archangel of valor. "It is Heavens Will that The Creator be incarnate once more" replied Temperantia, and if you block our path... then may Jubileous forgive us. The Council takes flight just in time to avoid a fire blast from Fortitudo, but the blast destroys the gates of Heaven. "Tactical retreat!" orders Imperius. The Council flees deeper into Heaven, but they are not fearful, for Imperius has amplified their courage. The Council splits up and Mathael flies to the Pools of Wisdom and grabs the chalice hoping to find Wisdom that could help the Council win. Suddenly the pools start rumbling and Sapentia rises from one of them. Sapentia fires missiles at Malthael, but using Wisdom Malthael avoids them. Using his Shotels Malthael deflects the attacks and the missiles hit Sapentia. Sapentia dives underwater. Malthael stands by waiting for Sapentia's next move. Sapentia suddenly springs from the water and pins Malthael to the ground. As the aquatic angel raises his free paw to kill Malthael, Malthael uses Wisdom to make Sapentia dumber, causing him to forget how to use his claws, and the monster angel stops, completly clueless about what to do. Malthael breaks free and using his Shotels, he breaks off Sapentia's front, and is horrified to find four great big yellow eyes, on four red tenticles. In disgust Malthael slices all the tenticles in half. At Sapentia is dragged into Hell, he announces "May Jubileous the Creator grace you." "Abomination replies Malthael". CV(4) Suddenly, lightning flashes across the pools electrocuting and killing Malthael. AC(4) Glamor has summoned the lightning. Glamor summons a water vortex and flies throughout Heaven looking for more enemies to kill. He spots Ithereal and fires icicles from his mouth, but Ithereal stops time. Itherael flies around the ice and slashes all over Glamor. When time resumes, all of Glamors marble falls off, revealing a monstrous form. Enraged, Glamor lunges at Itherael, but the Archangel of Fate dodges, stops time again, and chops off Glamors head. "May Jubileous the Creator grace you." announces Glamor as he's dragged off to hell. CV(3). Itherael turns and sees Temperantia coming at him. Itherael flies at the enemy angel, sword ready. Suddenly hurrcians fill the area and Itherael gets caught in them. Temperantia extends his face and disintegrates Itherael with an energy beam. AC(3). Temperantia points his hands at a wall and using his guns, breaks through the walls and enters the Gardens of Hope. Temperantia looks around. "How dare you defile this place fallen angel!" announces a female voice. Auriel swoops down and using Al'maish slashes off the marble of Temperantias left hand, revealing tentacles. "What in the Heavens!?" She wraps her whip around the tentacles, and chains them together. But this doesn't slow down Temperantia who tries punching Auriel. Auriel dodges the punches and whips Temperantia with Al'maish, burning both marble and the monstrous interior to death. "May Jubileous the Creator grace you." announces Temperantia as he's dragged off to hell. CV(2) Auriel rejoins her comrades at the Crystal Arch as the last two Virtues arrive. Lustitia breaks off a piece of the floor via telekinesis and throws it at the Archangels. Imperius and Tyrael dodge, but Auriel is hit and dies. AC(2) Lustitia tries spraying acid at Tyrael, but Tyrael chops the tenticles off. As Tyrael swoops in, sword ready, Lustitia emits a spike, and Tyrael is impaled on it, but as he's impaled, he drives El'drun into Lustitia, both angels die. AC(1) CV(1). It's now down to Imperius and Fortitudo. The two angels clash, both using fire. Both also trade fire using telekenesis to move shrapnel. Neither seems to have an upper hand until Fortitudo thrashes his tale and knocks imperius into the Halls of Valor. Fortitudo follows and summons fire from the floor. Imperius flies away to avoid death, but gets singed. "A coward like you stands no chance against me" mocks Fortitudo. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!" shouts Imperius as he lunged at his enemy, Solarion pointed forward. He stabs Fortitudo right in the center, cracking the marble, revealing a hideous purple eye with a gaping maw below it. The two ends lunge forward but Imperius dodges and decapitates them with Solarion, then stabs Fortitudo right in the eye. "You are no angel, you are a Demon of the Burning Hells. Back to where you belong!" remarks Imperius. As he descends to Hell, Fortitudo announces "May Jubileous the Creator grace you." WINNER: Angiris Council Expert's Opinion The council won due to their superior experience, and the fact that their emotional based powers allowed them to gain an advanatge over the virtues, whose powers were only combat based. But the Council's combat powers combined with their emotional ones meant that they could always one up the Virtues. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:God Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors